Power amplifiers (PA) used in radio transmitter for most telecommunication systems have only a limited linear operation region. The nonlinearity introduced by the PA can cause nonlinear distortion of the output signal and interference on adjacent radio channel frequencies. Digital Pre-distortion may compensate for this non-ideal behavior of the PA by pre-distorting the data applying the inverse nonlinearity of PA to the PA input. This thus produces a linear overall system response. Generally PAs exhibit very different nonlinear behavior for signals with different power levels. Applications with multi-carrier communications can have huge power variations over a short time interval. In the LTE signal the carrier power may vary as much as 20 dB over 1 to 2 ms adjacent time slots. It is quite difficult for DPD to re-adapt for a new solution within such short time.